The present invention relates in general to clamps, and in particular to a new and useful clamp particularly suited for helping support lighting and other equipment used in the fields of photography, videography, imaging, motion pictures, theater and similar environments.
In the field of photography specifically and lighting in general, it is known to use various stands, tripods or even convenient surfaces such as table top edges, doors and other supports to hold and/or elevate lighting and photographic equipment or members such as reflectors, scrims, filters and the like, to appropriate positions. An enormous variety of clamps are known which can be used to hold lighting and other fixtures to the edges of furniture and doors, or to tripods or stands.
Despite the variety of available equipment, a need remains for a versatile clamp which permits a user to move the piece of equipment being supported about at least three orthogonal axises.